Untitled
by iluvyaoi4evaeva
Summary: this is untitled cuz i dont have a title...so sasuke comes back for a surprising news


**Me: Hey this is Yuki or iluvyaoi4evaeva! But enough with the introductions! My-**

**Naruto: -interrupts- how come I don't get a part!**

**Me: because that's how I see my story!**

**Naruto: -reads script- HEY! Why am I the only one who's-**

**Sasuke: Shut up idiot…you almost give a damn spoiler…**

**Naruto: but she…I…-pouts-**

**Sasuke: -sighs- Yuki doesn't own anything but some posters, movies and stickers.**

**Itachi: -pops out of nowhere- If she did, she wouldn't be here writing fanfics.**

**Sasuke: where did you come from?**

**Itachi: can't you read…I popped out of nowhere…**

**Me: Oh yea, I invited him… :3**

**Sasuke: -pissed-**

**Itachi: -smirks- on with the story…**

**(Untitled)**

A man with soft black spiky hair walked quietly among the forest. Rain poured, soaking him in the process. His face, covered, seemed unchanged, but his eyes were filled with sadness. He looked up to see his old town's gate, Konoha Village. He walked quietly past the sleeping guards, past all the old shop that were closed for the night, all except one, the ramen shop. He walked in. "welcome…" the old ramen shop keeper said sadly. "what can I get for you?"

"…the one that always makes _him_ happy…" the man quietly said as he sat down.

"…the one…" the shop keeper's eyes water, "…the Naruto special…come right up sir…" the shop keeper made it in a quick motion. "here you go sir…please enjoy…to…full…extent…" the shop keeper couldn't his tears from falling down his face.

"…thank you…" the man looked at the ramen that sat in front of him. "…itadakimasu…" he mumbled and began to eat. Ten minutes later, he paid for the ramen and left the ramen shop.

"w-wait! Aren't you-" the shop keeper saw the red in the man's eyes. "w-why are you back…why are here now of all times?"

The man kept walking, ignoring the shop keeper's questions. _'it's because…I…'_ He kept walking until he reached his destination. He looked for the name…_his_ name. He opened the door to find _him_ lying on the bed, monitors and needles all over _his_ body to keep him alive. "Naurto…" the man looked at him. He went to Naruto's side, "dobe…"

Naruto didn't say anything as he laid still, the heart monitor was the only sign of life that he had. "Naruto…" the man held the blonde's hand. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" the man's eye's showed no signs of tears but he was crying. "please be okay…I need you…" the man looked at Naruto's face. "I…please…rescue me…I need you…" the man kissed Naruto's hand then slowly went to bring their lips together. He pulled away when he heard footsteps, "I love you Naruto…" with one final kiss, the man jumped out of the window and into the raining night.

What the man didn't see or hear before he left was a tear rolling down Naruto's eye and the whispering, "I love you too…Sasuke…"

**Me: ahhh…me first drabble…**

**Itachi: I'm proud of you…-gives high five-**

**Me: -high fives back- yay!**

**Naruto: -pouts-**

**Me: what's wrong Naru-chan?**

**Naruto: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: fine…I'll go erase that last sentence so that you don't have any lines.**

**Naruto: OoO NOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY!**

**Me: -smiles- good!**

**Sasuke: -comes back from rain- damn you Yuki…I don't wanna get sick here…**

**Me: awww…come here –hugs Sasuke- hehehe…**

**Sasuke: ****-/-**

**Itachi and Naruto: Get away from him/her!**

**Me: aww…Ita-chan's jealous! Don't worry I love you too Ita-chan!**

**Itachi: -pissed-**

**Me: awww…don't be mad**

**Naruto: -pissed- SASUKE-TEME WHY DID YOU LET HER HOLD YOU SO…**

**Sasuke: because…I wanted her to…since someone **_**I**_** know won't hold me when I'm wet…er…**

**Me: -laughing- awww…You're such a bad Uke Naruto! –pats Sasuke's head- don't worry seme Sasuke-kun…you can join me and Itachi instead…and leave Naruto all by himself…**

**Sasuke: actually that doesn't sound too bad…-smiles evilly- let's go **

**Me: YAY! –takes Itachi and Sasuke-**

**Naruto: h-hey! Wait for me!**

**Me: -tilts head- Oh yea! Don't forget to comment and rate! No flamers or else I'll extinguish it! –evil smile- you don't wanna see me angry**

**Sasuke & Itachi:…but some constructive criticism is allowed…**

**Naruto: Oi! MATTE!**


End file.
